Dawning of a New Day
by samantha hedlund08
Summary: Ok,I know this story is on here cause my friend let me put my story on her account, but finally I can put my own stories on my account since I downloaded MW! so tell me if i should continue, enjoy! R&R Plz!


Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the Mighty Ducks characters used in this story, wish I did sighs I do own Kali, Dylan, Zack, Tenisha, Bianca, Amber and any other characters that I will be using from my own my mind into my story, so don't own, don't sue!

Okay I'm really an ameture at the whole writing thing so far so be nice plzlol. Anyways here's the basic rundown of it.

Kali Parker is forced to transfer from her school to the rival school when a large fire tears through her old one. Everyone of her friends have gone different directions: Private school, home school, or just plain dropping out. Kali is forced to make friends with new people at Eden Hall.

Pairings: Mostly Adam/OC, Guy/Connie, Charlie/Linda, OC/OC, and many others will come into play! i might need help soanysuggestions are appreciated!

**"Dawning of a New Day"**

**Chapter 1**

Kali Parker stepped off of the bus behind two Eden Hall girls. Sitting behind them had not been quite the bus ride she had intended to have. Thanking the powers that be for earphones, she drowned out their yapping with a unique blend of Fall Out Boy and AC/DC. Her chest felt tight as she moved away from the bus stop onto Eden Hall's lawn. She stepped on the damp grass pulling the white earbuds from her ears. She scanned through crowds for any Lincoln kids she might recognize, but all she saw was masses of faceless Eden Hall kids. She could taste the bile in the back of her throat as she ajusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

She finally spotted a few familiar faces Tenisha Miller, Zack Hill, and Dylan Hart. She smiled politely as she approached them. Dylan was the only on she had remotely spoke to in the group back at Lincoln, in fact they dated back in Jr High. She had assumed he've dropped out to help his uncle at the shop, but yet there he was. Zack back at Lincoln, had been Dylan's best friend. Both had the reputation of bad boys, the only difference was that Dylan's parents scrapped to get by and Zack's parents were loaded. They didn't care about the social difference and befriended each other nonetheless. One thing Kali couldn't understand was why Tenisha Miller was hanging out with Dylan and Zack. Tenisha was the quietest mousey little thing back at Lincoln and would be sooner caught in the library then with Dylan and Zack.

_New surroundings do make weird pairings..._ Kali thought as she reached them. She replied, "So are we the only one's that transferred?"

Dylan looked up and shrugged, "My uncle wanted me to finish out my Senior year. How hard can it be."

Zack smirked as he saw Kali. He had always had a thing for her that she _never_ reciprocated. She couldn't understand why the little slimball would have such a crush on her when in reality she wouldn't even give him the time of day. Not that she was conceited, she just never found him attractive or appealing. "My parents are thrilled... they want me to join thehockey team. My dad's words I quote, 'ThoseWarriors will make a real player outta ya. They always have scouts watchin' em'. So here I am..."

Kali raised an eyebrow as she looked at Tenisha and replied, "And you... lemme guess... not enough money to homeschool and ship you off to private school. And dropping out is out of the question. "

She nodded shyly. She was always so easy to read. Kali's explaination was more complicated, "Parents are stubborn. My mom won't let me go to Sanbourn even though we have the money and she's got this idea that the hardship of attending good ole Eden Hall will build my character. I disagreed of course."

There was silence between the group. They all looked around at their surroundings at the million of cliques that littered the Eden Hall's lawn. "What a pitiful foursome we are..." Kali replied leaning against the fence.

------20 mintues later------

After each former Lincoln kid was given a homeroom, Kali now sat in room 36 with 10 other Eden Hall students. She didn't take the time to look around and try to get to know any of them. She basically just looked down at the music journal scratching down lyrics and music notes. Finally a young teacher entered the room. She had a petite frame, dark hair, and worn black horn rimmed glasses. "Okay everyone settle down... I'm the new teacher. Ms. Eve Quinn."

She wrote her name on the blackboard. A few guys practically fell out of their seats in attempt to look down her sweater. I rolled my eyes and look back down at my music. A deep voice raised above the whispers, "So does that mean Mr. Drake's wife had her baby."

Ms. Quinn smiled and replied, "Yes, Mrs. Drake has a healthy baby boy named Marcus. Right now what I want you to do is get out something to study or work on. I don't care if it a magazine or your calculus homework. Everyone better be working on something."

I extended my neck to see who had asked about Mr. Drake. She saw a young teenage boy who look about 17. He had blonde hair... he was tall and built. _Preppy, golden boy, and totally taken by the hottest chick in school..._

Her thoughts were confirmed as a tanned, slender hand slinked across his shoulder. A girl with long luxurious hair kissed him softly on the cheek and then scooted back to her gang ofskanks after Ms.Quinn sent a death glare her way. I was begginnig to like Ms. Quinn, even though she would most likely be the b!tchiest teacher she would ever have. She wouldn't take anyone'scrap and Kali respected that.

She pulled out her iPod and turned on Travis "Re-offender" and disappear into the music. Soon the bell rang and she walked to her next class. Dylan was in her next class, so she sat with him in the back. The class was split up into pairs. Dylan and Kali ended up working together with Kali doing most of the work and Dylan just sleeping on his desk.

Soon lunch came, Kali was sitting with mousey Tenisha at the reject table. Kali's eyes fell on the golden boy from homeroom and she found herself staring a little too hard. Soon a deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "I wouldn't stare if I were you. He's off limits."

Kali looked up to see and a guy, very handsome mind you, with dark curly brown hair. Kali forced out a scoff, "Why would I want him..."

"Don't worry most girl's see him as the dream guy, he's my best friend, Adam Banks, he is good looking and good at sports. And good at school, were bout the same" he replied with a smirk. "Well...except for I'm defintly not good at school, far from actually"

Kali raised an eyebrow and laughed "Oh really, and what "sports" are you good at?"

"Well, weboth play hockey, with the rest of the Ducks here...you know the Mighty Ducks right?" he explained as Kali threw him a blank look, she had no idea what the hellhe wastalking about, some type of jock language she guessed?

"You've heard of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks right?" he asked with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Uh..I'd have to say no, sorry. I've never really seen hockey before either. All my brothers and my dadare big football fans, the one sport in this world I can't stand would be football."Kali grinned.

He laughed "Oh well, anyways..I'm Charlie Conway," he replied with a sweet smile. He seemed really nice, so Kali was nice back.

"Yeah...uh Kali Parker, and that little ghost over there is Tenisha Miller. She doesn't talk much," Kali replied with a smile. Tenisha hardly ever talked, but she wasn't a threat. Most people forgot she was even in the room. Her grades always spoke for her. She was numberone academically at Lincoln and teachers loved her.

"Nice to meet you girls..." Charlie trailed off as a dark skinned girl walked up to Adam, his girlfriend. Adam's girlfriend began to squeal in tune with her army of skanks.

"Oh my god Bianca, you look fab!" Adam's girlfriend replied. "How was Hawaii? You've got to bring us up to speed!"

"Amber it was so great and I met this hot little surfer boy... you would've juusssttt diiieedd! He was so hot!" Bianca replied squealing in tandum.

Kali looked Bianca up and down. She was actually really gorgeous, but at first sight she seemed devoid of absolutely no personality. She bit her lip and smiled with half relief and half disgust as Zack and Dylan walked up. They sat down on opposite side of the table, Dylan next to Tenisha and Charlie and Zack next to Kali. Zack's arm snaked around Kali's neck. She shuddered and shrugged it off.

"Where have you guys been?" Kali replied scooting a safe distance away from Zack.

"Oh Dylan and I had a cigerette in the alley across the street," Zack replied shrugging and frowning as he saw Charlie. "Who's this guy?"

Charlie smiled and held out his hand,"Charlie Conway".  
Zack rolled his eyes, "Why is he here?"

Kali frowned and replied, "What? He's nice."

"So doesn't mean you have to let him hang out with us...we're at the bottom of the social chain as it is. We don't need help getting any lower," Zack argued glaring at Kali.

Kali groaned and said, "Zack your such an ass."

She threw a wad of music paper at him. It rolled across the sidewalk. With a little help from the wind, it decided to land right next Adam's feet. Amber was preoccupied with Bianca's new mini skirt, Adam bent down and picked it up. He unwadded it and read what was on it.

Kali was panicing. No one! Not even her own mother had read or remotely heard her music. Blood rushed to her face and she lost all air in her lungs. Adam's face twisted into a smile. Kali was still panicing nonetheless, hyperventelating to the point of sickness as her stomach began to churn.

"Kali are you okay?" Dylan asked breaking his silence. Adam began to approach Kali and the group. The nausious feeling was approaching a full speed now.

"Is this yours?" Adam replied with a smile as he reached them. He held out the paper. "It's really good"

At this, Kali could barley move, the words were caught in her throat as she felt like a complete idiot not being able to say anything, all she could feel was her stomache doing flips and her head buzzing and she was feeling a bit faint as well. The only thing she could do was nod here head. As soon as she was about to say something, "Im Ka..." the bell cut her off mid sentence.

He looked back around as his friends called him back over, "I'll see you around" Adam smiled and handed Kali here music. The only thing she could do was smile and nod as he turned around and walked away, she let out a sigh that Kali didn't know she had been holding, "Saved by the bell..." Kali though as she gathered up her stuff. She could already tell this was going to be one long year.

Well, hope you all liked it! Any comments or anything you would like me to change or anything would be great!

Let me know if I should continue, thanxs R&R, PLZ!

.:.:.:.Samantha.:.:.:.


End file.
